With You
by yoh01
Summary: [Oneshot] H,Hey… Dying isn’t s,so bad. Because… w,well, you might’ve heard of this line b,before, but, Sasuke. I, H,Haruno Sakura, will… always be…With you. [SasuSaku]


I took in a sharp breath as I felt the stinging pain that struck me ruthlessly. A lone tear fell from the corner of my eye, and with the slight tinge of torture, my whole body was paralyzed with the pain, and I fell on the ground. "Sakura!" I heard him call from behind me.

(Okay, so the torture wasn't really _that _slight.)

As I dropped on the floor, I heard the man's menacing voice. "Aww, isn't that sweet! Saving your wittle husband from certain death. Too bad you wouldn't be here to celebrate!"

My friend, a.k.a "wittle husband" glared at the man and with a swift move, he threw a kunai as it directed at the enemy's heart. Hah! He was an idiot for teasing me. That bastard. Not only did he attempt to kill the most important person in my life, he even taunted me about it! Asshole.

I failed to realize that the person beside me was quarrelling with our other friends about something like a forbidden technique.

"I don't care if the technique's forbidden! I don't care if the technique would create a great amount of damage for me! I don't care if I _die_!" I heard his voice, trembling with misery; he held my hand tight and refused to let go. My whole being was suffering in agony, anytime now, and I knew it… My last breath would be taken away, and it would be the last time, I see the Earth.

"But, Sasuke! You'll die!"

"I said, I don't care, God damn it!"

I smiled weakly at my companion, even though only his back was facing me now. He was… arguing with our comrade. He was planning to give all his energy to me, just so I'll turn out all right. However, I did not agree.

Struggling to move my hand, I placed mine on his; he swiftly turned to me with a worried look upon his face. "Sakura?" He whispered my name, pronouncing it perfectly and just the way I liked it. He always cared for me; he always does, even if he didn't actually show it to me often. But now, I could not consent his offer of sacrifice. "S-Sasuke," I started. "I… d-don't want you to—"

He did not let me finish my sentence; I sensed that his mind was already established. I frowned at him deeply, "Shit, S-Sasuke. Stop being s-stubborn."

He fell silent, his tears streaming down his cheeks, falling carelessly against my bloody face. I smiled softly at him, "it… only h-hurts me more. T-Thinking how m-much you suffer." I winced in pain; obviously, I was too weak to make my speech.

He gasped sharply, scooping me up in his arms. "Sakura!"

"H-Hey… Dying isn't s-so bad. Because… w-well, you might've heard of this line b-before, but, Sasuke." I outstretched my hand to touch his face. "I, H-Haruno Sakura, will… always be…" My eyes slowly closed. And with my last breath, I whispered, "… With you."

_In that sad, sad day, a girl full of dedication and bravery… died with a smile upon her face. The boy sat beside her for a long time, and then, he stood up boldly. His tears had dried up, and his stiff expression back on his face. He stated, "I would not cry. Because no matter how I suffer, I know it will not bring her back. And I promise, next to her… I promise…" He breathed in heavily, his associates looking at him with pity. Unable to finish his statement, his hands formed to fists._

_Unexpectedly, the girl's father walked near the boy, the father that always questioned the relationship of his daughter and this man before him— and with a warm smile, he stood beside him, staring at his daughter's lifeless body. "She looks beautiful in the white, wedding dress… Doesn't she, son?"_

_The boy sighed, trying his best to not let the tears fall. "Yes. I'm glad you accepted me, Mr. Haruno." He smiled and stared at the ring around his finger. "I'm sure she's happy. Wherever she is now."_

---

**A/n: **This is my first attempt for an angst/romance story. I hope you liked it. It was kinda short, but everything was difficult for me! And… incase some of you didn't get it, (I couldn't blame you, I'm not really good at this)Sakura died on her wedding day… For some unknown reason. This is a one-shot by the way, so if any of you want me to continue, I'll just write a sequel.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.


End file.
